robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Diotoir the son of nemesis/Archive 1
Welcome to ! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the File:Robot wars robot history Diotoir page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :RA2 (talk) 21:30, November 28, 2014 (UTC) House Robots weights I didn't really want to just take it down because I didn't want to offend you, but I'm afraid there's a bit of a problem with your weights graph: Sir Killalot didn't weigh 200kg as far as I'm aware, it was 520kg, even in the guides (which weren't particularly accurate) it wasn't listed as that little. Combatwombat555 (talk) 20:41, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Close to the Arena Forum Requirements Just want to remind you that you are close to the 300 edit quota. So far, you have 270 file/mainspace contributions and I hope you can join the Arena forums when you get there! :) Demon Of Tomorrow 22:57, February 28, 2015 (UTC) :I've found out that you are now eligible for the Arena forums. Demon Of Tomorrow 11:55, April 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh good, another potential voter, just what I need as Round 2 of my Unsung Heroes Heat A could do with more votes before I proceed to the Heat Final.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 12:09, April 18, 2015 (UTC) :::I'd proceed now, just keep the tournament ticking regularly, get into a routine so it doesn't just suddenly die away. The battles do have decisive votes, so there is no problem with moving on. Jimlaad43(talk) 13:39, April 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::Alright, I will, I still don't know what to expect as it's my first attempt.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 17:09, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Categorising Images I've noticed that when you have been categorising many images, but you've actually been putting some of them in the wrong categories, so I've had to undo those edits and put them in the correct categories. For example, you've added several pictures of robots in The Pits to the category "The Pits". This category is actually for pages on the forum "The Pits", not The Pits seen on the actual show. Images of robots in The Pits belong in the "Behind The Scenes" category. Similarly, you've added several images to the category "Robots that failed to qualify for any wars". This category is for articles on robots that failed to qualify, such as Black Knight and Typhoon (Series 3). We have a separate category for images of robots like that, entitled "Images of Robots that failed to qualify for any wars". In future, please put any images of I don't mean to be rude. I realise you haven't been on the wiki as long as I have, but I felt I should tell you the correct place to put these images. Thank you Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 20:48, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Write-Ups Hey there. Whilst I appriciate you helping to provide write-ups of the International Championship, I had to go over it because there were a lot of problems with it. The first and most important one is that the write-ups were all in the present tense. If you'll look through any write-ups of battles, you'll see that they're all in the past tense (I.E. Grabbed instead of Grabs). This is actually an established rule, so can we ask that you follow it, please? Also, I needed to edit out a few redundant segments, and move a picture that was right in the middle of a sentence. I advise you try and be a little more careful next time. Oh, and it's is NOT the same as its, it means "it is". "Kat 3 fired it is axe" would make no sense. I hope you'll take these into consideration. Once again, thanks for the effort. CrashBash (talk) 13:19, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Nuts I'm marking the picture of Nuts for deletion, the team it came from didn't compete in the TV show and doesn't have a page. If Robot Wars does return to TV and Nuts competes, it'll get a page but at the moment it doesn't. Sam (BAZINGA) 20:31, April 28, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah I should really put it on the Roaming Robots Wiki : / Talking of which are you on the Roaming robots wiki? If not it could do with a lot of help. http://roamingrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Roaming_Robots_Wiki Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 17:47, April 29, 2015 (UTC) ::I have edited there so I'll see what I can do. Sam (BAZINGA) 18:36, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Thanks I would like to say thank you for featuring one of my robot history videos :) Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 14:26, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :You're welcome. Sam (BAZINGA) 14:39, April 30, 2015 (UTC) The Necromancer Image Just wondering where you got those two pictures of The Necromancer you uploaded. They are good quality photos, being a much better angle than the one we previously had. I couldn't find them on the Necromancer website, and I was wondering if that site might have any more pictures of the Series 4 qualifiers. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 20:48, August 16, 2015 (UTC) :I got it from the same website that I found the Gahra and Dynamite at the S5 Qualifiers image. Here it is:http://www.fogma.co.uk/gallery Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 07:43, August 17, 2015 (UTC)